


Do you Want it to be “Just Coffee”?

by Pytrols



Category: Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons), Trollhunters - Daniel Kraus & Guillermo del Toro
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Coffee, Fingering, Lemon, M/M, Mutual Pining, Post Eternal Night, Praise Kink, Smut, Troll Jim, but like for idiots, none of that 'fanfic whatever's available' bullshit, or like compliment kink does that fall under praise kink?, porn with plot apparently, post fucking everything, since I can't shut the fuck up, we use proper lube in his household
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:54:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21669310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pytrols/pseuds/Pytrols
Summary: Years after the Eternal Night, Steve is living a relatively normal, very human, life. Having supposedly left his old, misunderstood crush behind.And then Jim comes back to town for a visit.
Relationships: Jim Lake Jr./Steve Palchuk, Steve Palchuk/Jim Lake Jr.
Comments: 39
Kudos: 95





	1. Meet Cute

It was an odd thing to be said, that Steve found himself developing crushes on people only after they ended up kicking his ass, and he would have been vehemently in denial should it have only happened once in his life.

But it didn’t.

It happened three times.

He wasn’t a masochist or anything, he didn’t really want to get hurt by them after that initial confrontation. But it kept happening where he would find himself with a crush on someone only after they kicked his ass. It happened with Jim after he broke Steve’s tooth, it happened with Aja after she kicked his lights out, and it happened with Toby after he accidentally nailed Steve with his hammer and sent him flying.

Three times was a weird, undeniable proof for him to have.

Unfortunately these little crushes never really went anywhere far. He dated Aja for a bit, but then she left for her home planet, and then he dated Toby for a bit, but they decided it was better that they just remain friends. The only person he didn’t really have a relationship with past the initial small crush was Jim.

The timing was off, Steve was still an enormous tool when he first developed the crush, and there was the fact that Jim’s attentions were very much elsewhere at the time. Though, of course, the biggest blocker for Steve’s crush not developing into a relationship was Steve’s blatant denial that he even had a crush on Jim to begin with. He wasn’t sure how to address the feelings at the time that they happened, having never had such feelings for another guy before and very much not having a healthy outlet for any of his feelings at the time. Toby was the one to help him come to terms with the fact that he liked both men and women, the one that helped him realize that his feelings for Jim before were actual romantic feelings.

Helped him realize that the reason he couldn’t quite stop staring at pictures of Jim as a half-troll (as it was explained) was because Steve found him irrevocably _hot_.

That was an… interesting revelation.

Figuring out that he was attracted to trolls was something he never really thought he’d get to know about himself. Well, not all trolls, there were a _lot_ of ugly trolls, but there was something about that pink troll he saw and about Jim that he found attractive.

Something about Jim that he found _very_ attractive as a troll.

He hadn’t thought much about it upon first seeing Jim in those quick glances, there were more pressing issues on his mind at the time, but it was later, when he saw the pictures that Jim or Claire occasionally sent Toby. Poorly aimed selfies from Jim with weird troll shit going on in the background that Toby would describe to Steve, and the far more interesting pictures that Claire would catch of him cooking, working, talking with some trolls, and sometimes even lounging around. She had an eye for photography, and knew how to frame Jim in attractive lights that didn’t help Steve’s thoughts in the slightest. He wasn’t able to keep any of these pictures, unable to find a way to ask for them from Toby in a way that didn’t sound creepy, but occasionally Toby would send him some unprompted (mostly of Jim looking or doing something ridiculous), so Steve would take those snippets and use his memory and imagination.

It had been years since he had seen Jim and yet somehow these old feelings for him hadn’t quite dwelled.

They should, he thought, they absolutely should have by now. It had been years, he barely knew Jim as he was now, and Jim didn’t really know him as he was now, he only knew a ghost of Steve.

Maybe it was all superficial, Steve’s remaining “feelings” really weren’t that, but this feeling of general sexual attraction that muddled themselves up with his old crush. He wasn’t quite sure, all he knew was that there was a nervous excitement that fluttered through him when he heard that Jim was coming back to visit Arcadia.

New spread of Jim’s return quickly.

Though, it always did, at least among their friend group. Trolls were common knowledge about Arcadia despite there only being two left in Arcadia, but Jim was less common knowledge. There was an awkward in-between phase, following the Eternal Night, when knowledge of Trolls was being passed around in a rumourous way. Jim was declared as a missing person, as no one knew how to address his sudden disappearance and information about his transformation was limited to those who knew him closely. Eventually things cleared, the existence of trolls was properly addressed and Jim’s “disappearance” was explained and he was undeclared missing, but it still was only to a smaller circle of people who actually _knew_ what happened as opposed to the whole of Arcadia.

Somehow Steve managed to be in that circle of people, though his knowing didn’t feel warranted as he and Jim barely talked following his leaving Arcadia, they barely talked even before then. The fact that Jim trusted him enough with the knowledge of trolls before they became common knowledge when they had such a rocky relationship (or lack thereof) was baffling still to Steve. Jim hadn’t called any one else, he had called Steve.

Maybe Jim’s trust in him was why Steve still had some deep-down feelings.

He wasn’t sure, but he was sure that news of Jim’s visit to Arcadia made him nervous and excited and a million other things now. This was the first time Jim was visiting Arcadia since Steve had returned from college. Somehow, Jim’s visits home had always managed to miss Steve’s visits home, always coming in the middle of the semester when he was too busy with classes and classes and hell to make the trip two towns over to spend time at home.

Now he and Jim would be in the same town for the first time in years.

He shouldn’t really feel anything about it, the chances of him actually seeing Jim in town were probably pretty slim. Their friend group wasn’t planning any kind of meetup (or at least, it was a close-friends only situation), and he wasn’t going to try and plan any meetup with Jim himself, they weren’t that close.

Right?

* * *

It was 3 am, that’s when he closed the office for end of his shift. He liked working at night, it was quiet, there weren’t too many issues that would arise in the middle of the night, but when they did, they were always interesting ones. This was technically his “evening”, and he strolled over to the little 24-hour convenience shop to grab a couple of things before making his way back home to his little apartment.

The cashier greeted him casually, they usually had the same work schedule, with the cashier’s going until 5 am, and had since come to recognize each other. Steve picked up what he needed and gave a farewell before making his way back home, relishing in the cool night air. There usually wasn’t anyone out and about at this time of night, save for a few drunks on weekends or holidays, Arcadia never had much of a night life, so Steve never really thought twice about watching where he was going. Needless to say, it was a shock smashing into someone as he rounded a corner.

It felt like ramming into a brick house, and considering some of crazy shit Steve’s done before, he actually knew what that felt like.

The other barely moved from the collision but made a startled noise as Steve stumbled back, his bag from the convenience store swung with a sharp motion on his arm, but luckily he didn’t drop anything.

“Shit, sorry,” he mumbled, grabbing his head as the other responded with a similar apology.

He shook the ache from his head and looked up at the person he ran into.

They were blue.

They were a troll.

Wait, it was Jim.

Steve couldn’t hide his surprise at actually having run into _Jim_ , the chances were next to none and yet, here he was, standing right in front of Steve.

Very tall.

And still very handsome.

It was something else seeing him in person after so much time, or even since the last whatever picture he had happened to see Jim in. His hair was longer, like Steve’s, but messier, his eyes were still this brilliant, vibrant blue, he was a wild hodge-podge of familiarity and unfamiliarity.

“Jim,” he managed to say, not at all hiding his surprise.

Jim blinked at him for a moment before he smiled in recognition, “Steve, it’s nice to see you.”

Steve felt himself blank at the smile, the smile and the phrase was so _genuine_ and Steve couldn’t help but feel some weird excited trill because it was meant for _him_.

“It’s nice to see you too!” Steve replied, a little rushed out, actually facing Jim made him suddenly feel that myriad of feelings that started from the first mention of Jim’s return, “S-sorry to run into you there-”

“Oh, no-no, it’s okay,” Jim reassured with his hand up in a placating manner, Steve remembered Toby mentioning that one of Jim’s hand’s only had four fingers on it now, it couldn’t really be seen in pictures well, but this wasn’t the hand, “I should have payed attention to where I was going.”

“Me too, I’m just not used to other people being out at this time of night,” Steve explained.

Shit, he said “other people”, was that insensitive to Jim? Since he wasn’t completely a person now? Did trolls have some kind of phrase they sued to refer to each other? Did they just use troll? Steve didn’t kno-

“Yeah, there’s usually no one out and about at this hour,” Jim said, seeming unperturbed by the words, Jim snorted, “Unless you’re in Trollmarket, this is like, late afternoon for Trolls,” he smiled and shook his head, looking at Steve once again, “What are you doing out here this time of night?”

“Oh, I just got off work,” Steve explained, “I work the night shift. What are you doing out?”

Because Steve knew he didn’t have the excuse of work, and more importantly his mother’s house (where he was staying), was at the other end of Arcadia.

“Going out for a walk,” Jim shrugged, he glanced around with a lazy look in his eyes, “Just taking a breather, and seeing how Arcadia has changed.”

Steve nodded, glancing around with Jim, the changes were harder to notice since Steve had watched them happen and was more accustomed to them, but he saw little things. Shops that had changed out for others, an old statue that was taken out during the event and was now replaced with a different one, the street they were on was an older one that usually had a number of cracks and potholes, it had been recently ripped out and repaved. Were these the differences Jim was referring to? Steve wasn’t quite sure.

“It’s rather lonely,” Steve said, glancing back to Jim, “Being out here all on your own.”

Jim hummed and tilted his head.

“I don’t mind it,” Jim said, “I don’t often get much time to be one my own with being the Trollhunter, and coming home to visit often means seeing a bunch of people and spending as much time as you can catching up. But it’s good to always put in a little breather.”

Steve nodded, personally, he liked being around people more often than not, but that was just him. Though, at the moment, he found that he really just wanted to collapse at home now.

“It was nice running into you,” Steve said with a small smile, “I’ve gotta head home now, though.”

“…Do you mind if I walk you there?” Jim asked seemingly out of the blue.

“But you just said-”

“I know what I said,” Jim shook his head, “But I can also change my mind if I want.”

Steve blinked, unsure how to respond to that, but it was all just as well.

“Sure, I’m in the opposite direction,” Steve pointed to behind Jim, who turned to stand next to Steve and face the same direction as him.

They matched each other’s paces easily, and despite Steve’s welcoming the company, his nervousness crawled back with each moment of silence. Was he expected to invite Jim into his home once they got there? Sure his place wasn’t messy, but he wasn’t exactly expecting to have visitors today.

He kept stealing glances over at Jim as they walk, painfully unsure of what to say given the circumstances and desperately just wanting to _stare_ at him. It’s so different seeing Jim face to face as opposed to just in pictures, Steve found himself more nervous. Jim could stare back at him like this, and he did.

“So how have you been?” Jim asked, it’s relaxed, almost familiar, like two friends catching up after some time.

“I’ve been good for the most part,” Steve answered, a small smile on his face, something in him was glad by Jim’s calm demeanor, that he held no ill will towards Steve even after all those years, “Living on my own and working mostly… nothing glamorous to write home about, but it’s steady,” Jim nodded along, but Steve found himself feeling silly in that moment, how boring his life must appear to Jim who lived with Trolls on the other end of the country, “How have you been?”

“ _Tired_ ,” Jim said with a lazy smile, he seemed almost amused by the word, “I’m a problem solver, essentially, and you’d be surprised by how many menial little problems trolls will come up with every day,” he let out a breath of air and shook his head, that amused smile still on his face, “It’s ‘steady’ too though, which, considering how things have been in the past, is a good thing.”

Steve nodded, a quiet “that’s good to hear” came from him.

Silence settled over them, the rhythmic padding of Steve’s loafers and Jim’s flip flops being the only distinguishable sound between them.

“What’s it like living with trolls?” Steve suddenly asked, “What’s it like being-”

Steve stopped himself with wide eyes once he realized what he said, his leg stopping mid-step.

 _Fuck_.

“Being a troll?” Jim finished, he turned back to face Steve, now one step ahead of him since he froze. The smile still remained on his face, and he didn’t look at all perturbed by the question but that didn’t stop the mortified feeling from crawling through Steve.

“Oh my god! I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to ask that, a-and I know it’s a really personal question, so you obviously don’t have to answer if you don’t want to!” The words spilled out of Steve’s mouth as he tried to look anywhere but at Jim.

Jim just laughed, this wonderful deep sound that Steve couldn’t help but find lovely. He finally braved himself enough to look at Jim and watched the way his shoulders bounce as he raised his hand to half cover his smile. Jim was, so handsome.

“I-knngh,” Jim waved his hand to get rid of his laughter so he can talk, “I’m sorry for laughing. It’s just so different seeing you like this,” Jim shook his head with closed lipped smile and a little scrunch of his nose, “You’ve really changed.”

The words hit Steve in a weird way. He wasn’t bothered by them, but they felt very… _weird_.

“I mean…” Steve began, his voice a lot softer now. He looked to the side, still flustered from everything, “I should hope so, considering how I was before.”

He glanced back at Jim for just enough of a second to catch the way Jim’s eyes suddenly widened.

“O-oh, no, I meant,” Jim stuttered as Steve tried to wave it off and reassure him that it was okay, “I-I mean, you know people always change, and it’s been a while since I’ve seen you, and, well, it’s one thing to hear from Tobes how you’d changed, but um, you know, to actually see it…”

They both trail off into an awkward silence.

“I-I get it,” Steve tilted his head and started walking again, Jim followed along and easily met his pace once again, “It _has_ been a while since we’ve seen each other,” Steve looked Jim up and down from the side of his eye.

Jim caught the look and nodded.

“It was kinda odd, hearing from Tobes how you two started being friendly and all that, it… it was rather unexpected,” Jim explained.

“It was very circumstantial at first,” Steve nodded along, “I don’t think we expected it either.”

“Trolls take a long time to change,” Jim said, a small smile returning to his lips, “They’re stubborn, and _old_ , I think I’ve gotten a bit too used to it.”

Jim laughed lightly, and Steve laughed with him.

“I guess also, since I never saw any of it, only heard about how you were,” Jim continued.

“It’s a very… ‘seeing is believing’ kind of situation,” Steve finished.

“Yeah,” Jim said softly, relaxed once again.

“I get it,” Steve repeated, he saw his apartment building not far ahead, they were getting close, “You know, I heard about what happened, and like, Toby showed me pictures and everything… but it’s different seeing you up close, you know? And getting to actually talk to you.”

Steve slowed as he approached the entrance to his building, Jim mimicked the pace.

“The blue stone skin, the horns, the teeth,” Jim said, pointing out his features, he scratched the back of his neck as they silently stopped in front of the door to Steve’s building, “I get that I’m kinda weird looking to those that aren’t used to it.”

Steve didn’t hesitate.

“I think you’re kind of hot.”

He froze the moment he said it, eyes widening as he stared at Jim, who could only stare back at him.

He did not mean to say that out loud.

“W-”

“WeLL loOK At ThAT, I’vE gOTtA gO!”

Steve rushed past Jim before he could say anything and tried to open the door as fast as he could without seeming like he was running away.

He practically sprinted up the stairs once inside the main building and no longer able to be seen by Jim, each step repeating the stupid thing he said over and over until he reached his floor. He jammed his key into his apartment door once he reached it and didn’t manage to breath until he was safely inside the confines of his home. He leaned his back on the door and slid down it with his hands on his face until he was sitting on the ground, his bag from the convenience store still around his arm and tapping against the ground.

Dear god, why did he say that out loud?

He lightly smacked his cheeks to calm down and glanced at a nearby clock, it was only 3:30 or so, but it was late, it was the end of the night for him and he had worked a full shift after a very long week.

That must have been it, he was tired, he got weird when he was tired.

It seemed reasonable, he’d down plenty of weird things and said plenty of stupid things in the late of the night when he was exhausted, that had to be it.

He slowly lowered his arms to the ground and stared up at the ceiling.

That could have gone better.

He shook his head and pulled himself off the ground, it could have gone worse too, he tried to assure himself. It was rather nice at first, talking with Jim. If only he hadn’t opened his big stupid mouth, they might have had a bit more time.

* * *

He should be asleep by now, it was late, late, or early, the sun was going to rise in an hour or so regardless. Sure, Steve didn’t have work tomorrow, so he didn’t have to worry about waking up in time, but he should be asleep. And yet, here he was, rolling around in his bed, awake in a derange way… thinking about Jim.

In particular, he was staring at his phone, thinking about texting Jim. Whether he wanted to try and explain his embarrassing blunder or just talk to Jim more, he wasn’t certain.

Hell, Steve wasn’t even sure if the number he had for Jim was still valid, they had never texted each other outside of that occurrence with bringing the trolls the umbrellas.

Something he only remembered right now because he was staring right at the text. It was a simple text, just a location on where to find them. That was it, the only thing they ever texted each other, even after their odd bonding with the haphazardly titled “wreckless club” that unfortunately quickly dissolved after their initial day together with the more pertinent issues of whatever Jim, Toby, and Claire were dealing with in regards to trolls. They never even texted each other otherwise.

 _Put your fucking phone down,_ Steve mentally chided himself as his thumbs hovered over the keyboard.

He should say something.

He shouldn’t say anything.

He started typing.

“Hey, this is Steve. Is this still Jim’s number?”

His thumb hits the “send” button before he has a moment to psych himself out and delete the message.

_Oh god, what had he done?_

Steve slowly put his phone on his bed with the screen facing down. His brain went blank for a moment as he thought about what he did before flipping around to face away from his phone.

This was dumb, this was so dumb. He was acting like some giddy teenager, and for what? To likely get a message back (at a more reasonable fucking hour) that somebody else was using that number now?

There was a beat as Steve dwelled in his thoughts before the phone suddenly chimed. Steve flipped around wildly to check it, grabbing the device so hard he nearly yanked it out of its charger.

Nobody would be texting back at this god forsaken hour.

Nobody except for Jim.

A little sideways smiley face answered him.

Fuck that was adorable.

Another message showed up on the screen quickly after.

“Yes, this still Jim.”

Somehow, Steve found a small smile pulling at the edge of his lips, it quickly went away as he thought of what to type next. Should he try to explain himself? Or act like his dumb comment never happened?

“It was nice getting to see you”

Send…

“Do you want to meet up some time while you’re in town?”

Steve hesitated to send that message.

That was too forward. And if he sent it after telling Jim he was hot to his face? He’d seem…

Desperate?

Maybe.

Steve deleted it.

Another message from Jim popped up before Steve could start typing again.

“It was nice getting to see you too” followed by a little smirk emoji.

WH-

WHAT DID THAT MEAN?!

Steve didn’t get to dwell on the little smirk emoji before another message from Jim popped up.

“I liked learning that apparently you think I’m hot”

OH.

OH GOD.

JUST LEAVE HIM BE.

“PLEASE forget you heard that” Steve desperately typed to Jim.

He stared as three little dots bounced on the screen, worriedly waiting for Jim’s response.

“Do you not want me to know that you think I’m hot?” Followed by another smirk emoji.

Was Jim flirting?

Was that what those little smirks meant?!

Steve’s social illiteracy be dammed, _what the hell did that mean?!_

“Do you want to know that I think you’re hot?” Steve wrote back. The text seeming cool and collected and not at all conveying just how much he was internally screaming.

There was barely any pause.

“If it helps, I think you’re hot too”

Oh…

_Oh._

That was not what he was expecting to receive from Jim.

His thumbs hovered over the keyboard once again as he thought about to fucking address the fact that _Jim_ thought that he was _hot_. Everything that came to mind seemed like a stupid reaction. Probably, the appropriate thing would be to flirt back, but by god, Steve did not for the life of him know _how_ to do that. How he had managed to date at least two people before now was an absolute mystery to him. He typed out his invitation again.

“Do you want to meet up some time while you’re in town?”

Was that too forward? Too desperate?

Steve’s thumb was too close to his screen and he accidentally brushed the “send” button.

Welp, fuck.

It’s going anyways.

Steve put his phone done facing the bed once again and stared at the back of his phone.

That was desperate.

That was stupid.

Jim was here to catch up with people he cared about, his mother, his friends, he had said so himself. The chance that he had even run into Steve was next to none, Jim wouldn’t have time in his visit to try and cram some- probably awkward- catch up conversation, even if he did apparently think that Steve was hot.

His phone chimed once again, breaking Steve from his thoughts. He reached out for it but his hand hovered over the phone for just a moment, rejection wasn’t something he was too worried about, and it wasn’t like he hadn’t ever experience it before, but… it’s possibility made him pause.

…Fuck, he wouldn’t actually know if he didn’t look. Steve grabbed the phone and checked the message.

Another sideways smiley face, “I wouldn’t mind that.”

Another message showed up before Steve could write anything back.

“I can’t go out in the sun though, so we’d have to meet up sometime in the evening, and I know most places would be closed…”

Not to mention that Jim couldn’t really go out in public much as he was.

“You could come over to my place for coffee?” Steve typed, the idea of having Jim over in his home sent a weird excited and nervous feeling through him, and he almost didn’t send it. But they were planning, Steve would have time to prepare, to clean, to try and show Jim his best self. He sent the message.

The dots popped up quickly after the message, another sideways smiley face replaced them before they came up once again. Steve felt an unexpected relief go through him, as if he was expecting Jim to say no for some reason even though he had already accepted the invitation to spent time with Steve in the first place.

“I like that idea. I’ll be here for the next week and a half, what day would you want to meet?”

Steve thought of his free days, there was tomorrow, of course, but that seemed too soon, again too desperate. His schedule was weird, he had the one day off, and then another five day work week before he got a proper weekend, but he would be busy next weekend with daytime errands and the fucking doctor’s appointment he had to schedule nearly two months ahead for, and then it was another work week. He didn’t have another time to do it aside from tomorrow, or a really uncomfortable speed meeting that somehow didn’t feel appropriate. Steve couldn’t deny that he wanted to spend more than some 10 minutes with Jim…

Fuck appearing desperate, it was just coffee.

“I’m free tomorrow night if you want” send.

The little dots barely have a moment to show up and bounce before Jim’s message came through, “Tomorrow sounds great”.

Steve found himself grinning like an idiot at his phone.

_Tomorrow._

He was going to see Jim tomorrow.

Dread quickly made it’s way through as well.

Oh god, he was going to see Jim tomorrow.

Another message showed up before he could dwell on it much longer.

“What time?”

He typed quickly, wanting to know what time Jim would actually be available for before he accidentally schedules a time the coincides with something else Jim might have and would cut their meeting short. He doesn’t expect them to spend the whole night together, but again, he wants… He wants a fair share of time with Jim. He’s not sure why he wants this, but he does.

“I’m free all of tomorrow, so if you have a preferred time that doesn’t interfere with previous engagements, I’m good.”

That sounded nonchalant enough, right? No, it was ungodly formal for some reason, why couldn't he type like a normal person would?

“I’m free all of tomorrow too! Can I come over around 8?”

About an hour after sunset, that seemed like a good time, it left plenty of buffer before for Steve to clean up his apartment before Jim arrived and plenty of time after to enjoy themselves without having things to do.

“That works for me!” Even though he’s trying to match Jim’s energy with the exclamation point, it felt too excited when he used it, “Is there a certain kind of coffee you like?” If he’s going to have Jim over for coffee, he should at least be a courteous host and get something Jim would like as opposed to Steve’s typical, cheap-as-fuck instant coffee he has. Maybe he should get some kind of snack item too?

“I can’t drink any coffee aside from black nowadays,” an upside-down smiley face emoji, Steve felt his mouth twist, he couldn’t handle black coffee, it was far too strong for him, “If you could just get something that feels like a punch in the gut, that should be good.”

Steve mentally went through a number of absurdly strong coffees he happened to know others drank, recalling some coffee-extra expresso monstrosity Mary drank during one of their senior finals, and the multitude of other terribly strong coffees Steve became vaguely aware that others drank during his hellish years in College. Jim never seemed like much of the one for terribly strong coffee, and what did he mean that he _couldn’t_ drink anything aside from black coffee? Had his tolerance really gotten so strong that it was the only thing to work for him-

OH.

Fuck, it was only then that Steve remembered Toby telling him that trolls ate different things than humans did. That they couldn’t even eat most food people did, was that applicable to Jim?

“WAIT, can you even drink coffee or eat most foods???” He sent the message before he could wonder whether or not his phrasing was insensitive.

More upside-down smiley face emojis showed up.

“Kind of”

“Kind of?” Steve sent back just as quickly, the text unable to convey the weird tone as he whispered the words aloud to himself.

The little dots bounced again as Jim typed.

“I can eat some regular foods, and some troll foods, which is a nightmare too cook for.” Steve blinked at that, as far as he had seen with AAARRRGGHH, most troll foods didn’t even need to be cooked, _or were even food if he said so himself_. Another message popped up, “And I can drink coffee so long as it’s black. Just get something horribly strong and it should be more than okay for me.”

Well there went Steve’s snack idea.

“Okay”

“I’ll see tomorrow at 8!”

Steve felt another smile pull at his lips, this time accompanied by a warm, if somewhat nervous, feeling pooling in his stomach.

“See you tomorrow”

He put the phone away and curled deep into his comforter.

 _See you tomorrow_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UGGGHHHHHH This got too fucking long, I’m splitting it in two because I want to post something now. This is why I like to write pre-established couples, I can skip all the bullshit meeting and getting to know each other blah and go right to the smut. Apparently, I just wanted to write about Steve in this and analyze the shit out of him, haha.  
> I ended up slapping Toby and Steve together as a past relationship to better segway Steve and Jim together and because Steve and Toby are most likely gonna be a part of our new meme team in Wizards. Does anybody actually ship them though??? I haven’t seen anything… I may try to write some kind of one-shot for them if the inspiration hits me…  
> Anyways, there will be another chapter at some point where we get to the actual fucking smut.


	2. Coffee and Cummies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If that chapter title scared you out of reading this, please don’t worry, I just think terrible cursed titles are funny.

Steve wasn’t particularly looking to impress Jim with what he knew was his rather humble and overall unimpressive apartment, but that didn’t stop him from cleaning every surface of every room in preparation for Jim’s arrival, even taking it upon himself to trim his plants (something he had been neglecting for a good few months) as an extra measure. He had gotten the “punch in the gut” coffee for Jim after asking Mary what she normally drank and receiving joking comments about him converting over to the “dark coffee side”, as well as a slightly nicer coffee brand for himself to drink alongside for the occasion.

It had taken a better part of the afternoon/evening and helped keep him preoccupied enough from simply sitting and waiting eagerly for when Jim would actually arrive, but there was still one part of his mind sitting eagerly as he cleaned and prepared for Jim’s arrival. It tapped its metaphorical foot excitedly and stared at his internal clock intensely as if willing it to go faster, his distractions only served to null this internal excitement. It was maybe a quarter to 7 when he finally felt finished enough to breath, this was an acceptable home, guests could come visit without worrying about its cleanliness, right?

He felt grimy in that moment, after cleaning everything, and pulled at his shirt to quickly sniff himself.

Dear god.

He rushed off to the shower. The hot water soothed whatever tension he had been building up in his shoulders in their waiting for Jim.

 _Relax_ , he told himself, _there was no use in getting all worked up about Jim, relax, relax, relax_.

He repeated the word as he cleaned up until it became nothing more than a sound, almost meaningless, the water cooled, telling him to get out of the shower. He dried himself, blow dried his hair and brushed it into place, and then stared at his face for far too long.

Should he shave?

His normal schedule would dictate that no, he wouldn’t have to shave until tomorrow, but as he ran a hand over his chin and felt the light pin pricks of a stubble brush against them, he felt that it would be better if he was clean-shaven. Right? He certainly wasn’t sporting any kind of “rugged” look in not shaving, his hair was too blond to be seen like that, and maybe Jim liked it.

He didn’t know though, any of Jim’s preferences.

And he shouldn’t care, Steve quickly reminded himself, he wasn’t trying to make himself the most physically appealing person to Jim, they were just meeting for coffee and to catch up.

He left the razor and made his way to his closet, knowing that he would be fighting with himself the entire time on what to wear for the occasion. It took what seemed to be entirely too long for him to just finally choose a decent looking outfit that didn’t seem to formal but was still comfortable. He willed himself to glance at the clock, feeling his heart jump when he saw that Jim would likely arrive in some 15 minutes. It was plenty of time to put on a pot of coffee, of course, and he was prepared, but the sudden closeness of Jim’s arrival made him even more excited, and nervous, and a million other things.

The cute little, single-person bags of coffee grounds sat on top of his kitchen counter as he dug around for the little French press Toby’s Nana had gotten for him when he went to college. He had a coffee maker from his mother, yes, but Toby’s Nana had shunned it and gave him the little French press regardless. Unfortunately, he had only used it once or twice, knowing that it made slightly stronger coffee than his coffee maker and liking the easy to use/clean method of the automatic coffee maker. He never told Toby’s Nana for fear of her never letting it go. _Finally!_ He pulled down the French press with a clang and the counter from its high corner hiding place, inspecting it for cleanliness after he moved his dishes back in place and closed the kitchen cabinet.

He readied everything for the coffee maker and the French press, a kettle sat warming up some water on the stove, ready for the French press once Jim arrived. He wouldn’t actually start brewing anything until Jim arrived, not wanting the coffee to cool before he even showed up.

And now… the _waiting_ , waiting game.

The waiting game in which he had nothing left to do to distract himself but wait, the sitting on the kitchen counter and staring at nothing in particular waiting game. It was far more excruciating than the waiting game he had played while cleaning and shopping.

Steve checked his phone just to be sure.

No messages, just a few minutes after 8, still a reasonable time to arriv-

His buzzer rang just then, Steve jumped from where he sat at the counter and nearly dropped his phone. He straightened from where he now stood in the middle of his kitchen and calmed himself as quickly as he could. Placing his phone over on the counter, he made his way to the little intercom to buzz Jim in. There was no need to greet him at the building entrance, Jim had texted earlier for his apartment number, so he just needed to wait for Jim to make his way up the stairs.

Steve made his way back to the kitchen and started both coffees to brew in attempt to distract himself in whatever little way he could. There was a knock on the door just as Steve put the lid on the French press so it could seep.

“Coming!” He called, brushing invisible dust from his clothes as he made his way to the front door once again.

Jim greeted him with a smile that Steve could only call “cute”. Just like Steve, he was dressed in nice, but not overly fancy clothes, his hair was a bit nicer and he held the strap of a bag hanging over his shoulder with a light grip.

“Hi, welcome,” Steve greeted back, stepping to the side to let Jim inside, “Thanks for coming.”

“Thank you for inviting me,” Jim replied in an equally soft tone as he entered, he pointed to the little shoe mat, “Do you want me to take off my shoes?”

“If you want,” Steve answered with a wave of his hand as he closed the door and moved over to the kitchen.

Jim toed off his simple slip on shoes, _nicer than the flip flops he had yesterday_ Steve mentally noted, next to Steve’s own shoes on the mat and followed him over to the kitchen. He couldn’t help but watch how Jim scanned his apartment, nervous, but glad that he had spent a good amount of time cleaning it. Jim spent a little bit longer observing Steve’s plants, he was unreadable at first as his eyes moved from plant to plant, but he eventually turned to face Steve as he entered the kitchen and smiled at him. Steve’s heart raced a little at the small gesture.

“It smells good,” Jim complimented, setting down his bag on one of the stools by the counter as Steve turned to grab a pair of mugs out of his cabinets.

“The coffee should be ready in a few minutes, I hope it taste just as good,” Steve pointed out the little single person coffee bag that sat empty next to the French press, Jim picked it up and read over the label, “I asked around for a coffee that you might like.”

“I’ve never heard of this brand or this kind of a blend before,” Jim said, turning over the little bag, “It sounds good though.”

Steve set down a pair of mugs between Jim and himself, closing the cabinet door as Jim swapped the little coffee bag for the mug closest to him and turned it over in his hands, observing the aimless vines painted on its sides. Steve could hear the quiet clink of Jim’s stone against the ceramic, a sound slightly different to the way AAARRRGGHH’s hands would clack together.

“I like your decorations,” Jim said, looking around the little décor items and other plants in the kitchen before looking to Steve and smiling at him.

“Oh, uh, thank you,” Was all Steve managed to stutter out from the sudden warmth he felt at Jim’s own genuine sweetness, he looked over his own decorations about them, unsure of what to say.

“There’s a nice amount of personality to it, your plants in particular,” Jim continued, Steve let out a light chuckle as a shy smile pulled at his lips.

“I got a lot of them from the hardware store, in the gardening section, or sometimes even the grocery store towards the front,” Steve explained, “My building doesn’t really allow any pets so…”

“It’s a nice way to have something alive around when you live on your own,” Jim filled in, that same handsome, relaxed smile from yesterday on his face.

“Yeah,” Steve nodded along, he was thankful the coffeemaker beeped just then to shift his focus away from Jim’s handsome face, “The French press should be ready.”

Steve pulled out the little pot and filled his mug as Jim slowly pushed the press down and filled his own, the French press was just large enough to fill the entire mug with no room for cream or sugar.

“We don’t have to stand here in the kitchen the whole time,” Steve said, stirring in a tiny spoonful of sugar and grabbing the carton of creamer from the fridge, “My balcony has a nice view if you’d like to sit outside.”

“That sounds nice, the moon’s almost full tonight,” Jim said, he set the French press next to the kitchen sink to eventually be washed as Steve poured a little creamer in his mug and stirred it in.

Jim followed closely behind with his coffee as Steve meandered over to the balcony, he slid the door open and they each sat at the little outdoor chairs, a small metal table between them. Steve watched closely as Jim took his first sip of the coffee, eager to see that he liked it and enamored with how lovely Jim looked bathed in moonlight.

Jim gave a content sigh and smiled at Steve, who tried desperately to act like he wasn’t just staring intently at Jim.

“It’s good, thank you for this.”

“I’m glad to hear it,” Steve said, taking a sip of his own coffee, the warmth of the drink soothed his nerves.

“You have a beautiful view of Arcadia out here,” Jim said, holding the mug close to his lips and looking out at what they could see of Arcadia.

Steve smothered the stupid internal thought of “you’re beautiful” (not wanting to bring up what he said yesterday for sheer embarrassment) and brought the conversation into a more neutral tone as they shared their lives over the past few years. It was nice, it was light, and their coffee slowly disappeared as they talked, Steve felt relaxed, amazingly enough. He could barely stop staring at Jim though, he should, for not wanting to make Jim uncomfortable, but he just couldn’t tear his eyes away. Steve would catch how Jim would intermittently turn to stare back at Steve for short periods before turning away and looking out onto the town. A little upturn of Jim’s lips would usually follow these glances, Steve couldn’t seem to stop staring at his lips.

At some point the coffee was gone, their empty cups sat between them on the little table as they leaned in closer to talk, voices unintentionally softening as they spoke. Steve was leaning heavily on the table, his leg almost touching Jim’s as there was a lull in their conversation about their recent lack of love lives. Jim was looking over at Steve more in an indirect way, never quite meeting his eyes. It was quiet enough for the faint street noise to be heard.

“Why did you come and visit me?” Steve didn’t know what really possessed him to ask this, just that it slipped out.

“…” Jim looked him in the eye this time, Steve almost looked away from the sudden overwhelming feeling the rushed over him, Jim just replied with his own question, “Why did you invite me over?”

“…” Steve parted his lips to answer the question, but he couldn’t think of an answer that seemed satisfactory to him, “You… you know why.”

Jim smiled and let out a breathy, barely there laugh.

“I do know why, it’s the same reason I came to visit you,” Jim was practically smirking now.

“Isn’t that a bit superficial of us?”

Jim let out another light laugh, his shoulders bobbing and his head turning to break their eye contact as he tried to hold it back, Steve smiled with him.

“These things always start that way, it’s the attention grabber,” Jim explained, he bobbed his hand from side to side as he spoke, “A handsome face, to get you talking,” He glanced at Steve again, and Steve felt warm, “But then, you know, we keep talking, and well… I’ve enjoyed talking to you.”

“I, I have too,” Steve whispered, he didn’t like the odd finality of Jim’s words, like he was going to leave, but instead Jim shifted closer, looking directly at Steve again.

“Do…” Jim glanced away for just a second, “Do you want this to be “just coffee”?”

Steve’s mind went blank for a second before coming back in full force, and he somehow knew what Jim meant by that, he seemed to know every meaning behind Jim’s simple question. He could suddenly feel the was Jim’s leg brushed against his own, when has they gotten _that_ close, and knew _exactly_ what Jim meant by his question. His mouth hung open as he searched for a way to actually answer Jim that wouldn’t just be an inarticulate sound.

“I,” He licked his lips, and a flash of nervousness made its way across Jim’s face, “I wouldn’t mind if, if this was something more than “just coffee”.”

The tense look on Jim’s face melted away into a sweet smile that sent a warm flutter through Steve’s face.

“May I kiss you right now?” Jim asked, Steve would have barely heard it were his face not inches away from Jim’s own.

“I’d… Like that, very much,” Steve gave a barely there nod.

Jim tilted his head and leaned in, closing his eyes along with Steve as their lips met, Steve’s hand on the table between them slid over Jim’s own, his fingers wrapping around the wrist as Jim’s own awkwardly reached up to “grab” Steve’s hand back. It was an interesting sensation, to say in the least, certainly something Steve had never really felt before. Jim’s hand was hard, it was stone, of course, but his lips were surprisingly soft, not quite like a humans’, but still soft in their own way. Most curious was the way Jim’s tusks pressed against each side of Steve’s lips, a strange hard frame that he didn’t deny he liked, almost like kissing someone through the grates of a fence. _A forbidden love_ , the sappy part of his brain thought.

Time seemed to dissolve as they kissed until they pulled away, Steve having no idea how much had passed between their kiss, only knowing that it was just enough for him to turn away in order to calm this flustered feeling that burst through him. Though, it was likely that he would feel that way even if they kissed for barely a second. Steve couldn’t hide the stupid grin that grew across his face as he tried to look anywhere but Jim, who simply twisted his hand around to better hold Steve’s and pressed his nose and forehead into the side of Steve’s hair. He could hear the light, breathy laugh that came from Jim, warm air tickling his ear, easing Steve’s own laugh out to calm his excitement.

“Was that too much?” Jim asked into his hair, neither of them moved.

 _Too much?_ No, no, now that Steve had a taste, he was certain that it wasn’t enough, he wanted more, he wanted all of Jim.

“No,” Steve whispered, turning his head slowly to face Jim again, nose brushing against Steve’s hair.

He leaned in to kiss Jim this time, deepening their touch and daring to move his lips more than the first kiss, Jim tasted like coffee, of course. His free hand moved up to softly caress Steve’s face, and Steve felt himself subconsciously leaning into the stone hand. They broke away for a quick moment, foreheads pressing together, before bringing their lips together again. It went on like that for who knew how many minutes, again, each time they kissed Steve seemed to lose sense of time, before they finally broke far enough away for Jim to gain some of his sense back.

“Do you wanna take this inside?” He asked, looking out at Arcadia next to them, Steve having forgotten about it.

It was probably better, they didn’t risk much in the way of being seen, Steve’s apartment was three stories up and they weren’t sitting right against the ledge so they weren’t easy to see for anywhere except maybe if Steve had a nosey neighbor poke their head around from their own balcony, but the idea of more privacy was appealing.

“Sure,” he answered, his head following Jim’s hand as it pulled away before they broke apart their intertwined hands and quietly brought their dished inside.

Again Jim trailed closely behind Steve over to his kitchen and handed over the cup as Steve gestured for it and placed the dished in the sink along with the French press. He gave the items a quick rinse to calm his head for what he wasn’t sure to come next, it had been a while since he had slept with anyone, and it was always under the context of having an established relationship, of actually having the title of dating, he didn’t really have that with Jim.

A cool hand trailed his shoulder, breaking Steve from his thoughts and making him realize that while he had stopped using the sink, he’d yet to turn around and face Jim once again. The hand trailed down Steve’s arm with a featherlight touch and wrapped around Steve’s hand that was propping him up from the counter. He interlaced his thumb with Jim’s own and felt a soft pressure against his back, warm breath brushed against his neck along with now familiar lips and dispersed any hesitation Steve had. Pressing back into Jim’s chest and lips, Steve let out a sigh, enjoying the hard stone of Jim’s body and tilting his head to allow more room for the lips on his neck. Jim adjusted his hand, interlacing their fingers and slowly bringing his other hand up to Steve’s hip.

Kissing turned to sucking as Jim ground his crotch into Steve’s ass, another sigh came from Steve as he ground back that quickly turned into an embarrassingly pitchy moan. The sound was enough to break Steve of the moment so he could turn around to face Jim and kiss him again in attempt to muffle whatever other troublesome noises that might come out of him, releasing their interlaced hands in favor of wrapping his arms around Jim’s neck to better pull him down to Steve’s height and press their bodies together. Jim’s own arms wrapped around Steve’s back, one hand against the nape of his neck to hold Steve’s head up to the right angle, and he pressed forward until Steve leaned against the cupboards behind him, linoleum countertops cutting into his ass so he was practically sitting on the counter.

Each kiss was hotter and deeper than the next, tongues exploring each other’s mouths -Steve was fascinated to learn that Jim’s tongue was an interesting mix of hard but flexible, different from a human tongue but not overly so- as Steve ran his hand through the hair-fur(?)- on the back of Jim’s neck. Their bodies pressed together and ground against each other in a way that made Steve feel wonderfully hot and pooled inside him from his stomach down to his hardening cock. Jim’s body was hard, and yet somehow also soft, in a way Steve could never really hope to describe, just to feel, a hand slipped down from Jim’s neck to trace his shoulder, he was loving the feeling of Jim’s body.

It wasn’t until Steve could feel Jim’s hardening cock against his own between the fabric of their pants and the way that Jim lightly pulled at his belt that Steve gained his senses again.

“Condom,” He blurted out pulling away from the kiss.

“What?” Jim asked stupidly, his eyes blinking open in confusion to look at Steve, who could now actually see the flush across Jim’s face, he looked a lovely shade of purple.

“I-I don’t have a condom,” Steve clarified, focusing again, his arms moved away to hold him up against the counter, Jim’s own wrapped around his waist the only thing holding them together, “Or lube o-or anything really. I…” Steve turned away, blatantly ignoring the bulge in his and Jim’s pants in some vain attempt to clear his head and explain himself, “It’s been… a while, since I’ve slept with anyone. And,” He licked his lips, the taste of Jim’s coffee still lingering, “I wasn’t actually expecting, or prepared for this to turn into… _this_.”

Jim’s hold on him lightened as Steve glanced to the side, embarrassed at his tactical error, Jim’s thumb brushed softly against Steve’s clothed hip.

“I have some stuff, in my bag, that I bought for tonight, in case,” Jim gave a soft smile as he glanced to the side himself, “In case this turned to _this_ ,” His thumb rubbed against Steve’s hip again as he said it, but then it lightened, as if Jim were about to let go, he looked nervous again, “But um, we can stop, if you want, if this is overwhelming to you, I know you’re rather nervous.”

“Wha-“ Steve wasn’t actually expecting Jim to give him an option for an out when he brought what they needed, “ No, no, I want to continue,” A hand came up to caress Jim’s face, he pressed into it, “If you have what we need then I want to continue.”

Jim smiled, pulling Steve against him once again and pushing him into the counter again as he brought his head down to Kiss Steve.

“In the bedroom,” Steve quickly said once they broke away, “We should continue in the bedroom.”

“You don’t want to just do it here on the counter?” Jim teased, but loosened his hold and took a step back so they could navigate their way over.

“I’d really rather not,” Steve said, his wits about him in that instant as Jim let go of him and turned to rummage through his bag.

“You’re right, we wouldn’t want to scar the plants,” Jim said thoughtfully as he scanned the apartment, making a point at looking over Steve’s plants once again.

“If the plants have eyes then we have a whole ‘nother problem on our hands.”

“Then we should _leaf_ this room and head for the bedroom,” Jim grinned as he pulled out a small plastic shopping bag.

“I think you just killed my boner with that,” Steve deadpanned, still grabbing Jim’s wrist and guiding him over to the bedroom.

“I do tend to kill things, I never had much of a green thumb,” Steve turned from where he approached his door to look at Jim, who grinned wider at his terrible pun- if it even could be called that.

“Don’t make me regret this,” Steve said, but Jim just laughed and pressed his head against Steve’s, throwing any thoughts of “regret” out the window.

“I’ll stop,” Jim said, still half laughing, he pulled his head away and kissed Steve’s temple as the door opened.

They both shuffled in, Jim walking past Steve as he closed the door and taking in the room quickly before turning back to Steve, the illusion of his easy smile slightly broken by the flush on his face and his hard on still pressing through his pants. Steve returned it with his own soft smile before looking back down at the plastic bag hanging on Jim’s arm.

“So, what all do you have in there?” Steve asked, pointing to the bag.

“Oh uh,” Jim pulled the bag open to rummage through it, flush crawling up to his ears as he pulled things out and set them on Steve’s bed for lack of better place to put them, “Uhh, some lube and different condoms, and a couple of packets of latex gloves... Y-you don’t have a latex allergy do you?”

“No, luckily,” Steve scanned the little bottle and the several little boxes of condoms in varying sizes, “Why did you get so many different sizes?” he picked up one box and looked over the information on the back.

“Oh, well, uh, I don’t really know your size…” Jim trailed, Steve looked up at him surprised.

“Oh, you expected me to uh…”

“-WelI, n-no, I,” Jim let out a nervous laugh, looking to the side and rubbing the back of his head in a feeble attempt to cover his blunder, “I didn’t know what to expect.”

“…” All Steve could do is let out a shy laugh glancing to the side, glad that Jim was technically just as nervous as he was, “I mean… you expected enough… to bring all this along?” Steve was teasing him now.

“That…” Jim gruffly cleared his throat, Steve found it amusing how he tried to compose himself, “This was… for consideration of a best-case scenario, if… things went well and I was lucky.”

Jim twisted his lips from side to side at his own words, Steve just watched, unsure of what to say in response and just finding Jim to be overly cute, for lack of a better word.

“I’m not very good with my words… Can we go back to kissing?” Jim asked, looked to the other side, but still not back at Steve yet, “I was a lot better at the kissing part of this.”

“Sure,” Steve smiled, tossing the box of condoms back on the bed and taking Jim’s hand in his, pulling it up to kiss the knuckles.

He could do this, they were both nervous, they were both ridiculous, Jim brought his free hand to the back of Steve’s neck and tilted his head back so his could lean down and kiss him, and _they both wanted this_. Entangled hands broke apart to wrap around each other and pull their bodies together once more as their kissing deepened. Jim took small steps backwards before one of his legs bumped against the bed and he slowly sat down on it, gently pulling Steve down with him. He adjusted himself and settled in Jim’s lap, firm stone hands moving to settle gently on Steve’s hips as he looked at Jim, nicely sitting eye level in his lap. A reassured sense of calm filled him as he gazed into Jim’s eyes before kissing him again, hands moving from his shoulders to wrap around his back and hold their bodies tighter together.

Steve utterly melted into Jim’s lap and into his lips, his arms just holding the two of them close together while Jim’s own slowly pulled Steve’s shirt out from where it was tucked into his pants. The shirt popped free and Jim’s hands immediately slid under to feel the skin underneath, Steve hissed at the cool stone hands against his stomach and back and adjusted his seating in Jim’s lap so that their crotches ground together. Jim let out a stifled moan at that and ignored feeling around Steve in favor of fiddling around with his belt, moving his head away to suck at Steve’s neck while he did so.

“There’s an easier way to do this,” Steve said, head lolling to the side as he pulled at Jim’s own shirt.

Jim pulled his head back to look Steve in the eye, lustful want obvious in his gaze, “What if I want to do it the “hard” way?” Jim teased, pulling their hips tighter together to grind against him again, Steve let out a strangled breath and couldn’t help but smile in pleasure.

“Then let me help you at least,” Steve breathed out, hands coming down to take his shirt off in one easy motion, he tossed it to the side, leaving his chest bare.

“Gorgeous,” was the only word that came out of Jim’s mouth, giving an excited trill through Steve’s spine that went straight to his cock before Jim was sucking on his collarbone again.

Steve let out a light laugh and awkwardly kissed Jim’s head, “Now your shirt,” He tugged at said shirt for emphasis.

Jim seemed to reluctantly lean back from Steve’s collarbone and quickly undid his belt and pants to pull his shirt out from where it was tucked in, in one swift motion he pulled it over his head and tossed it opposite of Steve’s shirt, leaving the carved marking on his chest plain to see. Steve stopped to stare, having never seen these marks before. They were similar to the ones on Jim’s forearms, shallow grooves cut into his stone, swirling in big squarish spirals on each of his pectorals. Steve brought a gentle hand up to touch and trace them, Jim let out a little breath and Steve glanced up to his face to see that his lustful confidence has melted into a shy worry as he watched Steve’s hands as well as his own face.

“Sorry,” Steve pulled back his hand, realizing it might have been a touchy thing, “I-I just, I’ve never seen these marks before and…uh-“

“It’s okay,” Jim said, a warm reassuring smile on his face as he wrapped his hand around Steve’s and brought it back to his chest, “I… I’m just not used to anyone touching or tracing them like that, and, despite living with trolls for the past few years, I’m still not much of a shirtless person.”

Steve returned the smile with his own before looking down at watch the way his finger traced the marks, Jim’s chest wavering slightly as he did so.

“I like them,” Steve said, bringing his hand up from Jim’s chest to stroke his face.

Jim just grinned and pulled Steve in to kiss his jaw, “You’re too sweet,” He mumbled.

Another excited trill went through Steve at the words and he felt his dick twitch, “I think we should do something about these,” Steve said, pulling at the loose pants hanging off Jim’s hips.

“I supposed,” Jim said in a mock pout, giving an adorable face as he leaned back and allowed Steve to stand up from his lap and let both of them take off their pants.

Steve watched from where he stood bent over as Jim rolled back onto his bed and threw his legs in the air to take off his pants, butt wiggling as he did so. To anyone else, the wild movement that made some of their supplies fall of the bed might have been found unattractive, but Steve just grinned in amusement. Jim unceremoniously tossed his pants to the side and sat back up, revealing matching swirl carvings on his knees.

“Staring much?” He smirked, and Steve remembered he was still crouched over and had yet to actually step out of his pants polled around his ankles.

“Am I not allowed to stare?” Steve asked, looking down to hide his embarrassment of being caught and teased for it, he stepped out of his pants and kicked them to the side, standing up straight to look at Jim again.

And now Jim was staring, half-lidded eyes scanned over Steve’s body in a way that made him feel hot, “If I can stare, then you’re more than welcome to stare.”

Steve smirked, confidence in place by Jim’s obvious want, he placed his hands on his hips and did a little turn to show off to Jim, “Who says you’re allowed to stare?” He teased, almost wiggling his butt at Jim.

“Well you’re rather mean if you’re acting like that and saying I’m _not_ allowed to stare,” Jim leaned forward from where he sat, eyes barely straying from where they continued to roam Steve.

“I have been known to be rather mean,” Steve replied, still turning and showing himself off, he said it in a joking way, Jim let out a little snort to laugh.

“I guess I’ll just have to do what they say and,” He reached out, taking Steve’s hand and pulling it back to his lips, “Kill you with kindness.”

Jim glanced up from where his lips still brushed over Steve’s hand and he gave a wink, effectively turning Steve into mush once again.

“You’re a dork,” Steve replied, looking to the side in embarrassment.

“And you’re adorable,” Jim whispered serenely as he gently pulled Steve back down into his lap, kissing him again as they wrapped their arms around each other, “Especially with the shark undies,” Jim pulled at the elastic band of Steve’s boxer briefs as he said so.

“Oh, my god,” Steve said, glancing down at his and Jim’s hips, his stupid bright blue underwear patterned with cartoon sharks stood out blatantly next to Jim’s own plain black boxer briefs, “I my god I forgot I was wearing these.”

Steve turned to the side in embarrassment, one hand pressed against his face to try and hide it, Jim’s arms wrapped warmly around him were the only thing that prevented him from leaving. He had put them on not thinking that things tonight would lead to him almost naked in his room with Jim.

“I think they’re cute,” Jim confided with an ever-present grin on his face, his hand pulled at the elastic again before slipping under it to massage his ass, he kissed Steve’s jaw sweetly.

“You really are going to kill me with how nice you’re being,” Steve mumbled, pulling Jim tighter against him.

Lips smirked against his skin, “You’re cute,” Kiss, “Very cute,” Their hips ground closer together, “I want to see your face again,” He kissed Steve’s hand, “Please?”

Steve complied, pulling his hand down and settling it on Jim’s shoulder, he turned to look at Jim.

“Gorgeous,” The word repeated from Jim’s mouth again.

“That’d be you,” Steve whispered, just as Jim was about to kiss him again.

He felt Jim’s warm breath on his face as his grinned before closing the space and kissing him again. Steve’s hand slid up to Jim’s neck, fingers interweaving with the fur there and just holding him tighter while Jim’s own pull their hips closer together, the hand massaging his ass sliding down to his thigh, awkwardly pulling down the since forgotten embarrassing underwear. The stretch of the underwear pulled at Steve’s dick still pinned between his body and Jim’s own, he whined slightly between heir kisses, wanting to feel more.

“I think you should take these off,” Jim breathed, nuzzling his face and kissing his cheek.

“Yeah, you too,” Steve mumbled, not wanting to pull away from Jim’s touch bust also wanting to feel him without the cloth barrier.

“Yeah, okay,” Another kiss to his jaw, “Get up.”

Steve followed the gentle command, rolling off Jim and onto the bed and unceremoniously tearing off his underwear in almost the same manner that Jim had taken off his pants. Jim barely had time to take his own underwear off before Steve is on his again, the motion knocking Jim on his back as Steve climbed on top of him, kissing and grinding into him again.

“Eager I see,” Jim grinned, hand coming back to cup and massage his ass.

“Yeah,” Steve breathed, blink, “Are you comfortable like this?”

“Kind of,” Jim said, “Can we adjust a bit?”

“Yeah, of course,” Steve leaned back so Jim could move, he scooted back so he was entirely on the bed, sitting up to face Steve again.

“How do you want to do this?” Jim asked, glancing at the jumbled supplies next to Steve, a bottle of lube had shifted on the bed from Jim’s movement and was resting against his thigh.

“I…” Steve took the moment to look over Jim, noting his own erect cock, it was surprisingly normal. Steve wasn’t expecting some mysterious magical troll dick with extra whatever-the-fucks, but Jim was so tall and he was expecting Jim to be significantly bigger, he wasn’t sure why, maybe it was fantasy. Steve found himself staring at a cock that was only a bit bigger than his own average pecker, and generally speaking looked very human aside from being a bit hairier around the base and a lovely shade of blue and purple, “…Wouldn’t mind sitting on your dick.”

Jim blushed and nodded, shuffling over to grab the right sized condoms, one of the single packages of latex gloves, and the lube next to Steve. He lazily brushed the other supplies off the bed and leaned back with the items before pausing to look back up at Steve.

“Are you like, prepared, for something to go up your ass?” Jim asked.

“Oh,” The thought hadn’t occurred to Steve in the moment, he shuffled over to when Jim was perched on his knees, sitting on his own knees before Jim, legs open and inviting, “Yes, actually.”

“Ah,” Jim smiled as he opened the box of condoms and pulled one off the roll, “You said you weren’t expecting this to turn to… _this_ ,” His grin melted into a smirk as he next opened the gloves, “But, maybe your subconscious was expecting it.”

Steve blinked at him on the bed, “…Are you saying, my bowels unintentionally- Nope, nope. I’m stopping that train of thought right there.”

Jim burst out laughing as he pulled on one of the gloves, the pinky finger hanging limply off the glove and Steve finally realized his right hand was the one missing the finger.

“This probably isn’t the sexiest thing to talk about in bed, is it?” Jim shook his head as the laughter left him.

“No, would dirty talk be better?” Steve asked, worming a little closer to Jim, the inside of his thighs touching the outside of Jim’s.

“I’ve never had much of the affinity for it, do you like dirty talk?” Jim lowered his hands onto Steve’s thighs with the question.

“I think I preferred the compliments from earlier,” Steve answered, looking down in embarrassment for having admitted such a thing while resting his hands over Jim’s wrists.

“Oh?” A mischievous grin grew on Jim’s face as he pulled Steve onto his lap, their bodies pressed together, Steve wrapped his arms around Jim’s shoulders to steady himself from the sudden movement, “Thing like: Cute? Adorable? Gorgeous? Handsome? Lovely? Darling?” He emphasizes each word with a kiss, moving around to kiss all of Steve’s face.

“I think you added a few there,” Steve said, grinning as he pressed his forehead to Jim’s briefly.

“Maybe, a few,” Jim kissed his jaw again.

“You’re too sweet,” Steve said, rolling his hips from when he sat, enjoying the feeling of being pressed against Jim, who let out a breath and closed his eyes at the movement.

Steve moved back a bit and looked down at their dicks caught between them, particularly at Jim’s.

“May I touch you?”

“Of course,” Jim breathed out, half lidded eyes looking sweetly at him as hands held his ass tightly. It was a silly question from Steve and Jim’s position but he wanted to be sure.

Steve reached down between them and gently stroked Jim as he leaned to kiss Steve’s neck once again. It was the least stony part of Jim, even less so than his tongue, but still something stiffer than a human dick, Steve relished at the thought of it going inside of him as he pulled back the foreskin and massaged the head, Jim letting out a stifled moan into his neck.

He continued, carefully, half watching the way his hand moved over Jim’s cock and more interestingly listening to the sounds and reactions from Jim and he tried and failed to focus on sucking on Steve’s neck. At some point Jim’s ungloved hand snuck in between them as well, wrapping itself around Steve’s hand as well as his own dick, he adjusted his grip so that they’re both holding their dicks together, jerking them off against each other, Jim’s other hand still remained on his ass, though drifting a bit down to his thigh to hold Steve a little higher.

It was Steve’s turn to poorly hold back his moans, Jim’s own droning of fading into heavy breathing, his free hand half covered his mouth from when it was still wrapped around Jim as he melted into the sensation of their hands stroking them together and their bodies pressed together.

“God keep going like Steve and you’re gonna make me cum,” Jim finally breathed out after who knew how long of this motion, his hand giving Steve’s ass a squeeze.

“Funny, I was about to say the same thing,” Steve replied, rolling his hips and drinking in the little hiss Jim gave out in reaction.

They both pull back, barely, enough that the grip on their dicks released and Steve found himself immediately, desperately wanting the touch back and enough to stare deeply into each other’s eyes for a moment. There was a beautiful amount of lust and want and admiration in Jim’s eyes as he stared back as Steve.

“You’re gorgeous,” Jim mumbled, moving back in to kiss Steve deeply before adjusting so he could prepare Steve’s ass.

Steve watched eagerly, half stroking himself, while Jim ripped open the condom and rolled it onto his precum slicked dick. He unceremoniously tossed the wrapper to the side before popping open the lube, puncturing the safety seal, and pouring it all over his gloved fingers.

“Sit up,” Jim gently instructs, closing the bottle and setting it aside as the slick lube dripped from his fingers to his thighs and halfway on his dick.

Steve got up onto his knees eagerly, hands resting on Jim’s shoulders to steady himself and cock almost brushing against the bottom of Jim’s ribs. An ungloved stone hand wrapped itself around his hip to hold him in place while a lube-covered gloved finger rubs around his anus, spreading lube around the area.

“Ready?” Jim asked, kissing Steve’s chest.

“Yeah,” Steve breathed out, looking at the top of Jim’s head though half-lidded eyes.

The finger pressed inside of him and Steve closed his eyes, it’s bigger than Steve’s own, or any other’s he’s encountered, he liked it. Jim’s gentle lips moved across his chest while the finger easily slid in and out of him.

“Does it hurt at all?” Jim asked, lips dangerously close to a nipple.

“No, it feels nice,” Steve said, head tilting to the side as he lightly rolled his hips around the finger.

“Can I add another?” Jim kissed him again, practically on his nipple and Steve desperately wants him to just suck on them.

“ _Please_ ,” He almost sang out, tilting just barely so Jim’s lips rested over the entirety of his right nipple.

The finger slipped out and was quickly replaced with two slicked up ones as Jim took the silent invitation and mouthed his nipple, Steve let out a pitchy hum at the sensation, hands gripping Jim’s shoulders a little tighter.

Steve relished the feeling of fingers moving in and out of him in a wonderful way while Jim’s tongue brushed over and teased his nipple. Occasionally the fingers adjusted, testing different angles and depths as Steve rolled his hips and brushed the head of his cock against Jim’s ribs.

“Mmm, there,” Steve strangled out, barely audible, as Jim finally managed to hit the right spot.

Jim pulled back from the nipple looking up at Steve lovingly as he repeated the motion with his fingers, “There?” He asked sweetly.

“Yeah,” Steve breathed out, trying to grind down on Jim’s fingers to hit the spot again, his knuckles turning white from their grip on Jim’s shoulder, though he showed no sign of pain at the tight grip.

Jim’s other hand, meanly, kept Steve’s hips in place as he moved his fingers around again pressing almost every place _except_ the one he found, almost intentionally, teasingly.

“Jiiiiim,” Steve whined, giving his hips a wiggle.

“I’m adding another finger,” Was the only indication Jim gave that he heard Steve.

“Please,” Steve once again sang, bending over to give a kiss to the top of one of Jim’s horns.

The just barely there inhale from Jim as he replaced two fingers with tree was the only indication Jim gave that he felt the kiss, and moreso, the it held some kind of sensation for Jim.

“May I touch your horns?” Steve asked as fingers worked into him.

“Gently,” A kiss to his chest, moving to his other nipple, “And only near the base.”

“Okay,” Steve said, loosening his grip on Jim’s shoulders and moving one hand to his neck.

He slid his fingers through Jim’s hair until they came to press against the base on his horns, he pressed lightly, feeling the change from smooth, hair-covered stone to rough horns. Jim busied himself with his fingers and continued to kiss Steve’s chest moving to the other nipple, but Steve could hear the way his breathing changed under the touch.

Steve was distracted when Jim hit the spot again while finally reaching his other nipple, and Steve had to hold Jim’s shoulder again to steady himself so he didn’t fall over from trembling. Similar moments go on for only a little bit before Steve can’t take it anymore.

“God, Jim, I want all of you.”

A light suck to his nipple and Jim pulled away, looking up to Steve with a grin, “Okay.”

Fingers were pulled out of him, leaving him cold and slightly dripping from lube, he swayed as he held Jim’s shoulders, mentally gathering himself as Jim poured a little extra lube on his covered cock and gave it a quick stroke to spread it.

Steve barely registered the sound of Jim pulling off the glove and tossing it to the side as he’s gently pulled down with his ass positioned over Jim’s dick.

“Are you ready?” Jim asked, looking back up at him.

“Yes,” Steve breathed out, kissing Jim’s hairline.

His cock is pressed inside slowly as Steve sighs at the warm sensation, adjusting his arms to wrap loosely over Jim’s shoulders. He can barely keep his eyes open to watch the way Jim’s own expression melts into a blissful one.

“How do you feel?” Jim asked, a gentle hand resting on Steve’s other hip as he watched for any changes in Steve’s expression through barely open eyes.

“I feel good,” Steve purred, thoroughly loving the feeling of Jim’s cock buried in him, “Really good, you’re welcome to move if you want.”

Jim grinned lazily at him, “You’re gorgeous,” He whispered, kissing Steve deeply as he rolled his hips to bury himself just a little deeper inside before they each fell into a gentle bobbing rhythm together.

As least it was gentle at first, as Steve and Jim each moved up and down, pressing against each other, before Jim move his hand from Steve’s hip to stroke his cock and Steve found everything too slow, not hard enough, not deep enough. He held Jim tighter against him, lips attempting to busy themselves on Jim’s own neck to muffle any sounds as he ground down onto Jim’s cock in an admittedly sloppy way.

Jim quickly adjusted to match the speed and depth Steve was going for with both his hips and his hands, his own moaning coming out deeper and wetter with each smack of skin against stone. Another quick adjustment and Jim found Steve’s spot again, earning a sloppy moan from Steve as he practically ripped the fur out from Jim’s back.

“God, good- that’s so good,” Steve barely managed to say as Jim hit him in the spot repeatedly, stroking him harder and faster.

“Moan for me again,” Jim said into his neck, his own words harsh and barely audible as he fell into the blissful feeling. Steve does so, it’s easy with the way Jim kept hitting him right, “Ah-I love that sound,” Steve drinks in the praise greedily, feeling like he was glowing in the pleasure of everything, “I’m close.”

“Ye-ah,” Is the only distinguishable word Steve can manage to communicate his agreement, he’s horribly close too.

“God you feel amazing,” Jim mumbled, the words drive Steve even closer, “You-you’re gorgeous,” Another moan in response, “God, I love your sounds.”

He seemed to repeat the words in less distinguishable ways as he drove harder into Steve, quickly driving him over the edge.

“Go-od!” He cried out, throwing his head back as he came, jism flying out and dripping itself against his and Jim’s chests.

Jim kept pumping, working the less spastic spurts of cum out of Steve to drip over his hand as he kept driving into Steve, letting him ride out his orgasm with intense hip movements.

The messy words keep spilling out of Jim for a good minute until he finally reached his own climax, letting it out with a harsh breath and the rocking of his hips quickly slowing to a more manageable pace as he rode out his own orgasm. His head rested against Steve’s neck as he gradually came down from his high and relaxed, muscles under Steve’s hands quickly releasing just as much tension that he hadn’t even realized Jim was holding until his release.

A few more bobs and Jim finally released Steve’s cock, pulling out of him as much as he could until Steve rose off of him. Jim leaned back lazily on his hand not covered in cum and looked over Steve with appreciation, Steve grinned back, feeling his head clear in the moment.

“You look cute like that,” Jim mumbled out, looking over Steve’s messy state.

“You’ve made quite a mess of me, haven’t you?” Steve laughed, looking over himself properly now. His sweat slicked hair fell into view of his cum streaked chest and the hickeys lining his collarbone and likely his neck as well.

“And I had fun doing it,” Jim smirked as he pulled the condom off himself and tied it off before running a cum-covered hand over his own chest, “Seems you made a bit of a mess of me as well.”

Steve just grinned and laughed, shaking his head as he slowly got up and crawled over to the edge of his bed, “The bathroom’s this way it you wanna wash up.”

“Can you stand?” Jim asked, getting up to meet Steve’s side much quicker, condom still in hand.

“Yeah, I just need to pace myself, trash is over there,” He pointed out the trash bin near his nightstand and slowly stood despite his exhaustion, Jim hovering near him until he stood firmly, then scooping up any trash on the bed with his cleaner hand and tossing it in the bin.

They pattered over to Steve’s bathroom and each take a moment to look over themselves in the mirror.

“Shower?” Steve offered, gesturing to the stall next to them.

“Sure,” Jim nodded, “You wanna join me?”

There’s an innocence to his question, despite what they just did, and Steve nodded, pulling out an extra towel to wait for them once they finished.

Steve opened the sliding glass door and went in first, knowing how the faucets worked, as Jim followed closely behind and pulled the doors closed. It wasn’t too tight of a fit, but considering Steve rarely shared a personal shower stall with anyone outside of maybe once or twice before, it was tighter than he was used to. He fiddled with the faucets for a moment before lukewarm water come spraying out, it’s only then that he realizes the faucet it about eye level with Jim.

“Oh, sorry it’s short.”

Jim just laughed as he tested the water, “Most faucets are too short for me nowadays, it’s my curse.”

“I see,” Steve grinned with him, feeling how the water gradually warmed, “How’s the temperature?”

“It’s good,” Jim said, ducking his head down to lightly dampen his hair.

Steve turned and grabbed his loofah and bar of soap, before moving to face Jim once again who was rinsing his hand out in the water.

“You first?” He offered.

Jim gently took the items with a smile, “How about…” He trailed, wetting the soap and rubbing it against the loofah to suds it up, “This.”

He set the soap on its little ledge and brushed the loofah against Steve’s wet chest.

“Oh,” Steve said, watching Jim’s hands and understanding the cleaning act.

“I’m sorry do you not want to do it this way?” Jim pulled his hands away in worry.

“No, no, I don’t mind,” Steve grinned up at him and gently wrapped his hand around Jim’s, “I just wasn’t expecting it, it’s nice.”

Jim nodded and brought the loofah back up to Steve chest, giving a little grin at the way Steve leaned into the touch. He bent over and kissed Steve’s forehead.

“I had fun tonight,” Jim whispered, watching his hands carefully.

“So did I,” Steve grinned up at Jim, “It… went a lot better than what I was hoping for.”

Jim let out an airy laugh as he glanced up to Steve’s face, “It did, did it?”

Jim finished and they awkwardly swapped places so Jim was under the more direct stream of water.

“Yeah,” Steve nodded as he re-lathered the loofah, “I wasn’t sure what I was expecting, or even hoping for, but this certainly was an outcome I thoroughly enjoyed.”

Steve reached out, rubbing the loofah against Jim’s chest, watching his motions carefully and feeling the grooves in the stone before him.

“And what next?” Jim asked after a few moments of silence and cleaning.

“Next…” Steve dwelled on the idea having not thought that far ahead considering he wasn’t expecting the night to go like this.

“Do… you want this to be a one-night stand?” Jim asked gently.

Steve looked up to stare Jim in the eye, desperately trying to read what Jim might want, but he was painfully unreadable in that moment, Steve tried to act aloof in response.

“Well, that... depends on you. If, you want this to be just a one-night stand, then I’m okay with that, but…” Steve let his hands fall, the other option available both excited and scared him, “If you’d,” He licked his lips, “If you’d like to see where this could go, I, I wouldn’t mind that.”

Steve defied his nerves and looked back up to Jim, seeing the warm smile that greeted him back and seemed to melt any doubts he had.

“I’d like to see where this goes,” Jim confided gently, Steve wanting to fall into his warm voice, “If this develops into a relationship, if you’re okay with that.”

“I am,” Steve said gently, grinning up at Jim.

Jim leaned down to kiss Steve, wet hands coming to cup equally wet cheeks.

They finished their clean up and stepped out into the now far cooler air, grabbing the nearby towels to dry off.

“Do you mind if I spend the night?” Jim asked, towel wrapped around his shoulders.

“Do you have anywhere else to be?” Steve asked, surprised that Jim would spend a whole night with him.

“No, amazingly.”

“Then sure, I think it’d be nice,” Steve tried to hide the blush that threatened to crawl across this face at the proposal with his towel.

They finish drying in silence, hanging up the towels to dry before heading back to the bedroom, ignoring their clothes and the unused supplies to instead pull back the dirtied comforter to pile it at the foot of the bed for later washing.

Do you wanna just… Cuddle and talk?” Steve asked, pulling back his other blanket and tucked in sheets, he felt ridiculous asking to cuddle, but the idea greatly enticed him at the moment.

“Yeah, that sounds nice,” Jim answered softly, pulling back the sheets and crawling in after Steve.

They shimmied up next to each other on the bed, wrapped in each other’s arms and falling into a conversation about aimless things for who knew how long before drifting off. Whether they developed into a relationship Steve wasn’t sure, but he found he wasn’t too worried at the moment, glad to at least have had the night with Jim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *looks at the words count and the update date* I should really just stick to one-shots.  
> Thanks for reading y’all


End file.
